SBS Volume 84
* D''': Dokusha (Reader) * '''O: Oda Chapter 839, Page 23 D: One day, I heard a voice. "Give me the order!!" It was the voice of Zunesha. So I asked, "What order?" And Zunesha said, "Order me...to start the SBS!!!" So...start the SBS!!! P.N. Middle-Aged Man Who Wants to Eat the Clear-Clear Fruit O: Aaaah!! It's Zunesha!! Zunesha is starting the SBS!! Run away!! Aaah...eeek... D: When I try to pet my cat during the dry season, I get a little electric prickle. Could my cat be a mink? P.N. Year of the China Rabbit Y O: That is absolutely a mink. Watch out—it might be waiting for the dawn of the world, or hiding a ninja. D: I want to be Momonosuke!! P.N. Captain Nobuo O: I understand. Let me be clear: "On the inside, every man was once Momonosuke." And your heart will be Momonosuke for eternity!! I'm not there yet, but I hope to be Momonosuke when I am an old geezer!! D: Does Hancock's cooking taste good? P.N. Eryngii O: It used to be bad, but she's gotten much better at cooking meat over the last two years. It looks good, but only Luffy's eaten it, so who really knows. Chapter 840, Page 42 D: In what order did Bepo, Penguin and Shachi join the Heart Pirates? P.N. Amefurashi O: It's a long answer, but so many people asked that I decided to run through it here. You've read the backstory of Law in volumes 76 and 77. After the incident 13 years ago, Law wandered into the next town over on Swallow Island, crying his eyes out. *Shachi and Penguin were snotty little kids growing up on Swallow Island in the North Blue. *Fourteen years ago, Bepo left Zou in search of his older brother, got on a ship to the North Blue, and wound up on Swallow Island a year later. *On the edge of town, Law spotted two young ruffians picking on a polar bear. When they turned on him next, he ended up beating them and saving the polar bear. Ultimately, all three of them wound up respecting and following him. **Law, age 13 (now 26) **Penguin, age 15 (now 28) **Shachi, age 14 (now 27) **Bepo, age 9 (now 22) *Bepo studied seafaring and navigation in the hopes of returning to Zou. Eventually, the four of them founded the Heart Pirates together. So the answer to your question is "at the same time"! You won't see this in the manga! Chapter 841, Page 60 D: O: D: O: D: O: Chapter 843, Page 96 D: The Germa castle is kinda werrrp. Does that mean the people inside live their lives kind of werpy? P.N. Luck O: Actually, it's not that they built a castle that turned all werrrp, it's that they built it to the exact specifications to achieve that level of werrrp. If anything, the people who live there are extremely exacting and uptight!! D: Hello, Oda Sensei! Basil Hawkins takes his horoscopes and fortunes seriously when he acts. If his lucky item for the day was a miniskirt, would he wear it? P.N. Moss Mink O: Well, he's very confident in his fortune-telling, so I daresay he would wear it. His leg hair is quite thick. D: In chapter 823, you introduced Sally Isntoinette, queen of Goa. Is she based on Marie Antoinette? I'm so jealous of Sterry—he's ugly and horrible, yet he snagged a beautiful wife. I'm ugly and not rich, but I snagged my angry wife with my heart!! P.N. Chores Are Easy O: Does everyone remember Sterry? He was Sabo's foster brother in Luffy's flashback from Volume 60. Somehow, in the present day, he's worked himself into the royal family and become king! What a punk! And I figured his queen was probably a horrible person too, so I gave her a lazy name! Isntoinette! What kind of name is that?! Don't worry! I'm sure your angry wife is way better than her! Chapter 845, Page 132 D: Are those Reiju's bare legs? Are the 6 symbols drawn right on the skin? Isn't that kinda sexy? P.N. Takataka O: Ah, I see. You suspect she might be wearing tights. No Worries!! Those are straight-up tattoos!!! D: According to Den's explanation on page 36 of volume 63, anyone in Fish-man island can have any kind of child. What's the situation with the minks, then? P.N. OP Girl O: Same property. There are all biological patterns on Zou: deer with a fox child, or pandas with a panda child, etc. D: Oda Sensei! I've come to ask a question! \(^∀^)/ So, I was reading volume 80 recently. And then Koala said, "What?! We're going to bring all those intense people here again?!!" So it occurred to me...Can you tell Koala something? Um, Koala...Pretty much everyone in One Piece is intense!! Welp, bye! P.N. Nodo O: Very true!!! Chapter 846, Page 150 D: Oda Sensei!! Please tell me who from the Straw Hat Pirates likes ice cream, and who don't? P.N. Goal and Gorilla Pupil No.19 Iona O: Oh yeah, here we go. The really pointless questions! And I'm gonna answer it! Because the motto of the SBS is "You're not missing out if you don't read it"!! *Ice-Crunchers Luffy Usopp Chopper Robin Brook *Non-Crunchers Zoro Nami Sanji Franky More people crunch their ice than I expected... D: Since in chapter 833, you said all four kids were born on the same day, does that mean that Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji are all 21 years old, born on March 2? How old is Reiju? Also, tell me the blood types and heights of the other Vinsmoke siblings. P.N. Katana★Roman O: Okay. They're identical quadruplets. Reiju was born three years earlier, so she's 24 now. They're each slightly different in build, although it's not striking in number form. I wonder why Sanji turned out so different? It must have something to do with Germa's science. And that's the end of our time! See you in next volume's SBS!! Credits Site Navigation ru:SBS Том 84 fr:SBS Tome 84